Fafnir Von Crow
Profile Fafnir Von Crow is the Humocouls Familiar created by Raven, the reverse side of Jamaul Crow, and a Familiar. He was created thought the power of Raven's Witchcraft Brew. She added snips, and snails, and puppy dog tails to a magical brew, along with the blood of a Werebear, a berserker heroic spirit Tyra, and her own blood. The combination created Fafnir Von Crow. Appearance Fafnir stands almost eight feet tall and weighs five hundred pounds. He wears a black shirt, and baggy black pants. He wears a dew rag and dark sun shades. Personality Despite being big Fafnir is a pretty chill guy. He is slow to anger and is quite forging. However he is rude by accident. His recent creation has left him without most social cuews. He will walk into peoples rooms and start conversations without greetings. 'Magecraft' Fafnir has the origin of Blood. His Element is Fire and Wind. Fafnir has 40 magic Circuits. He is also of Mix blood giving him acess to the same mana absorbing abilities Crow has. Fafnir is 50 percent human, 25 percent Werebear, and 25 percent Dog Demon. His Dog demon blood is dominat over his werebear blood and as a result it manifest more. Due to having servant blood in his creation Fafnir can smell souls. Fafnir creation thought Witchcraft shorten his lifespan, but due to the longevity of his Were bear blood Fafnir life span is also extended. Fafnir has fifty more years to live. Currently his body is aged to the point of twenty five Fafnir has access to all the spells crow knows, but due to having a different origin he can not properly cast certain spells. This has lead Fafnir to study magecraft on his own and develop his own spells. the Grimor of Arkady helped jump his magecraft by leagues. Fafnir took to the runes like a fish to water. Taking Crow's updates he was able to use them far more efficiently. Blood Magic - Coming soon Equipment ''Crow's Nest After reeving Arkady's Grimoire Crow was given the task by Dr. Roman to restudy and remake the Crow's Nest. It was a test of Crow's skill and ability. Crow took the challenge and went to work. After studying the book and the necessary side research Crow realized he could combine the original Crow's nest design with a Karadabuki, or Body Weapon. As a result Crow changed the design to a more efficient version. This design had the Either Clumps serve as the core of the weapon and the Karadabuki serve as the outer shell. As a result Crow created a stronger Crow's Nest that has a direct connection to himself. It draws upon his magical energy and can be called to him. Crow's Version of Crow's Nest hast three major abilities. The first is that it can actually release a mana burst of fire or lighting. Crow chooses lighting, and of the red verity for ascetics. The second Major ability is that it can be used as a catalyst for Crow's spells. If he leaves it somewhere he can run his spells thought it as if he was in that spot. The third advantage is that like all Karadabuki it grows more powerful with enemies Crow slays. Every time he kills a enemy of note his weapon gains something from them. Currently it has only one extra power. That power makes it weightless for Crow. Kurohime Kurohime is the name Inuakui, Crow's Father, gave his version of Arkady's Familiar design. Looking over the design Crow realized that it did not have to be a familiar. From his point of view a Familiar was a waste. Instead he turned it into a shirt. Using his magic string method he created multiple layers of crystallized magical energy exoskeleton, and inside layers of runes. Weaving them both together over and over Crow created a gambeson like object He also combined a apparition into it allowing the object to have consciousness. He also took several nerve cells from a Dog Demon of his own blood and converted them into magic circuits, and interwoven them into the object. This allows it to draw upon his magical energy ans serve as a mystic code. Despite the changes in the design the shirt still acts as a Ultra Gear. It combines a Class Container with the biological systems. This allows the living shirt to bear the essence and harness the power of a heroic spirit. Not only that, but the shirt reflects this abilities back onto Crow. This means that Crow can used and exhibit the abilities of the chosen Heroic Spirit. Bench-Kun '' Bench-Kun is Crow's take on creating his own Mystic Code. Naturally Crow, being a American Magus, designed his Mystic Code off a gun. A M4 Carbine to be exact. The weapon was forged from some of the remaining bones from the Dog Demon he slew to make Crow's Nest. It is not a Karadabuki however. The mystic code however is extremely tough and difficult to break. Crow named it Bench-Kun after a major vilian in a anime he watched while in base. The Weapon shoots 5.56 rounds made from Solid Gold. The Maganzines have runes inscribed on them. Using the knowlage he learned from Arkady Crow discovered that he could use runes to create gold. By using the correct lines of runes and providing magical energy he can create bullets made of gold to fill his magazines. Crow keeps 5 magazines on him. Each Magazine holds up to 30 rounds. These rounds are infused with fire element, a rune for smeleting, and the berserk element. These three factors are separated in the round creation inside of the Rune Magazine. The tip of the round is gold, behind it is the berserk infused gold, and behind that is the spell of explosion. Once it hits a target the berserk origin combines with the explosion spell, whcih then combines with the gold. As a result the gold explodes inside of the target at variable levels. 'Background' Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Magus Category:Fate/Axiom